Todo por una Pluma
by CurlsofGold
Summary: COMPLETADO!! se que no he dejado mucho tiempo pero es que no podia esperar para publicar los 2 ultimos capitulos , espero que os guste ^^ Hermione/Draco
1. Empezo con una pluma

Era un día bastante soleado para ser septiembre, un nuevo curso comenzaba en el colegio Hogwarts y nuestros amigos estaban sentados en el Gran Hall a la espera de sus horarios.  
  
"¡Clase de pociones a primera hora!"-exclamo ron cuando hermione les entrego los horarios de quinto curso (A/N: hermione es prefecta, jeje como no!)  
  
-"Cómo pueden ser tan crueles!"-gimió ron mientras harry se reía de la cara que ponía este -"Ron! ya sabes que no lo hacen aposta es solo que tienen que organizarlo de manera que cuadre todo y...-hermione se callo ya que ron la corto secamente  
  
-"ya....ya hermione de acuerdo, no hace falta que nos des el mismo sermón una y otra vez "tienen que organizarlo de manera que cuadre todo"-dijo ron poniendo una voz aguda como la de hermione-  
  
"aun así pienso que es injusto! y tu harry?"-pregunto ron a harry el cual todavía se estaba riendo de la imitación de ron  
  
-"yo creo que snape (jeje)no las tiene jurada , no me extrañaría que hubiera manipulado los horarios je...je...je".-susurro riéndose muy bajito harry para que hermione no le oyera la cual estaba muy enfadada  
  
-"¡Se acabo! Estoy harta de que nunca toméis en serio mis intentos para...huh! Déjalo me voy!-dijo hermione exasperadamente mientras recogía sus cosas y salía por la puerta del gran hall.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------- -Siempre hacen lo mismo, ¡es horrible!....aunque yo..quizás... creo que esta vez me he precipitado -pensó hermione reflexionando mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo- ¿es verdad que soy tan predecible? Y tan molesta?...yo....no es mi intención, esto tiene que cambiar!-dijo en voz alta hermione-  
  
-"¿Tiene que cambiar el que Granger?"-dijo una voz fría ya conocida-  
  
-"¿Tu sangre quizás...jajaja , ni en mil años lo conseguirías, eres una sangre sucia y siempre lo serás"-  
  
Las palabras de Malfoy eran lo peor que podía pasarle en ese momento a hermione pero a contrario de lo pensado estas le abrieron los ojos-¿por qué tendría que molestarme -pensó - estoy harta de enfadarme y de ser tan predecible, mirare, esta ahí parado esperando que le conteste de mala manera.....con esos ojos grises tan profundos...que...¿cómo es que nunca me había fijado?-se pregunto a si misma-  
  
-"¿Qué es lo que pretendes Malfoy? no tengo ganas de oír como me insultas así que si no te molesta me voy"-dijo hermione con voz decidida mientras se daba a la vuelta  
  
-"A mi nadie me ignora, Granger-dijo malfoy interpusiendose en su camino. Ambos estaban a escasos centímetros del otro, y al mirar en aquellos ojos grises...tan profundos, hermione sintió como si algo le golpeara.... Zas!  
  
-"Que...que...ha pasado?"-pregunto confusa hermione  
  
-"Quita tus pies de mis libros"-exclamo malfoy al cual se le habían caído los libros al suelo a los pies de hermione -¡Claro, eso fue el golpe que sentí¡ ..Pero por que se le han caído....., yo no le he golpeado o no?- pensaba confusa hermione, y como un acto reflejo se puso a recoger los libros de malfoy hasta que este nada mas posar sus manos en ellos le dirigió una intensa mirada que dejo a hermione sin palabras  
  
-"No toques mis libros con tus asquerosas manos , sangresucia"-dijo malfoy, hermione sintió como le subía la sangre y se ponía roja de furia  
  
- ¡SI SE SUPONE QUE TE LOS HE TIRADO LO MENOS QUE PUEDO HACER ES AYUDARTE A ROCOGERLOS!-grito fuera de si hermione  
  
-"No me los has tirado, se me han caído"-contesto malfoy aun aturdido por el grito de hermione mientras terminada de recoger sus libros , se levanto bruscamente y se dirigió pasillo abajo Hermione estaba avergonzada, sus mejillas todavía estaban rojas y no sabia por que había gritado así- se supone que el objetivo era no enfadarse no?- se dijo a si misma mientras veía como malfoy se alejaba, entonces miro hacia el suelo y vio una pluma muy bonita de color grisáceo con plumas azuladas -es como sus ojos-susurro hermione  
  
-Estoo ...Malfoy!-grito hermione mientras recogía la pluma del suelo  
  
-¿Qué quieres Granger?-se volvió malhumorado este-"¿esto es tuyo no? Creo que se te ha caído"-dijo hermione mostrando la pluma en su mano, mirando la cara de malfoy en ese momento hermione pudo ver de nuevo aquel brillo malicioso en sus ojos, es como si quisieran expresar mil cosas a la vez, nunca había visto unos ojos que transmitieran tantas emociones juntas y.....-"cough cough"-...Aquel momento se rompió por la áspera tos de malfoy mientras se acercaba rápidamente cuando estaba a menos de 1 metro alargo el brazo y cogiendo la pluma rápidamente volvió a desaparecer por el pasillo dejando a hermione sin palabras -"umm de nada malfoy"-susurro esta aun sabiendo que el no la oía  
  
-¿qué esperabas, que te diera las gracias?- se dijo a si misma hermione,- es un malfoy antes se moriría que comerse su orgullo dando las gracias- de repente miro el reloj y se dio cuenta- ¡maldición llego tarde a pociones!, Con razón malfoy corría, el también llega tarde-dijo hermione mientras apresuradamente daba la vuelta y corría por el pasillo camino a pociones.  
  
Cuando hermione entro en la fría mazmorra pudo sentir como todas las miradas se volvían hacia ella y se sonrojo ligeramente, nunca había llegado tarde a ninguna clase y precisamente que la 1º vez fuera en clase de pociones era como una patada en el estomago...........  
  
-"Vaya, vaya Sr.Granger nos complace con el placer de su presencia"-algunos Slytherins rieron la broma de su jefe de casa, Snape  
  
-"Yo..es..que"-balbuceo hermione -"10 puntos menos para Griffindor".dijo Snape mientras volvía a su pizarra -"¡Esto es injusto!Malfoy también ha llegado tarde y a el no le ha bajado puntos"-dijo un Griffindor -"Eso era de suponer Seamus"-respondió otro  
  
-¿Dónde has estado?-pregunto Ron -"No te importa"-dijo hermione secamente, todavía no había olvidado esa imitación que había hecho de ella antes, ¡le dolía!, ella también tenia sentimientos y además solo se preocupaba por el....¿el? será por ellos, Harry y Ron, los 2 no? O quiza solo por... Ron o por ....Malfoy ¿por qué aparecía malfoy en mi cabeza ahora? Y por que... -"Cough,cough"- era la segunda vez que interrumpían sus pensamientos tosiendo y ambas veces eran personas que hacian que su sangre hirviera  
  
-"¿Estas bien?"-dijo ron en un tono preocupado poco propio de el-"No estarás molesta por lo que he hecho antes en el Hall verdad"-ron sintió como sus orejas se ponían rojas-"y..yo no lo hice a propósito, a..ademas luego salí a buscarte"-definitivamente ahora echaban humo- "pero ya no estabas,estooo me perdonas?"Dijo ron poniendo ojitos de cordero degollado, hermione odiaba cuando hacia eso por que sabia que era vulnerable a esos ojos tan azules y acercándose al oído de ron le dijo- ¡de acuerdo pero como vuelvas a imitarme te cortare la lengua!-y luego le sonrió lo cual hizo que ron casi se cayera de la silla, no era muy común que Hermione Granger le sonriera de esa manera y estaba a punto de... -"GRANGER! WEASLEY!"- que...eh? donde?.-respondió ron  
  
-Serian tan amable Sr Weasley de dejar sus juegos amorosos para el final de la clase y usted Sra Granger después de llegar tarde a mi clase no se tome encima el lujo de hablar!, otros 10 puntos menos para Griffindor-Concluyo Snape.  
  
-¿pero que me pasa? Estaba...flirteando? con ron??? uff!... da igual será mejor que atienda o me bajaran mas puntos-se dijo a si misma mientras cogía la pluma  
  
-Malfoy , todo esto es culpa de el , si no me hubiera entretenido no hubiera llegado tarde y nada de esto hubiera pasado-murmuro hermione, y como si el susodicho la hubiera oído , Draco se volvió y miro directamente a hermione la cual disimulo y luego a ron con una mirada de odio, acto seguido hermione se volvió a mirar a Malfoy el cual aparto la vista rápidamente mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas y negaba la cabeza como si quisiera sacarse pensamientos.  
  
-desde luego esto es increíble, que mas puede pasar?.se dijo hermione a si misma mientras comenzaba a escribir los ingredientes en el pergamino -"Muy bien vamos a trabajar por parejas para prepara la poción "Esuculiseium" y espero que hayan apuntado bien los ingredientes por que no los repetiré, a continuación haré las parejas, serán Griffindor-Slycerin para evitar roces entre parejitas"-a esto miro a hermione la cual noto como se ponía roja al igual que ron pero no dijo nada  
  
-"Potter-Crabble"-  
  
-"Weasley-Helen"- ("lo que faltaba, Jessica Helen una Slycerin con fama de come-hombres"-pensó hermione-)  
  
-"Granger-Malfoy"-  
  
-"Finnigan-Goyle...."  
  
Hermione noto como si un nudo se le formara en la boca del estomago pero lo ignoro y se dirigió con su caldero hasta la mesa de Malfoy el cual seguía escribiendo, que ignoraba la presencia de hermione y todavía tenia las mejillas ligeramente rojas, hermione dio un suspiro de impotencia y se sentó  
  
-"¿Qué pasa Granger, te apenas de que no te haya tocado con el pobretón?"- sus palabras eran frías pero debajo de eso hermione noto un ¿tono celoso? Quizás?  
  
-"Que sea pobre no le hace infeliz malfoy , mírate según esto tu deberías ser la persona mas satisfecha de todo Hogwarts con todo tu dinero y sin embargo tengo la sensación de que eres el mas desdichado"-dijo hermione sin mirarle a la cara  
  
-"Tu no me conoces, Granger"-dijo malfoy, claramente herido en su orgullo mirándola directamente, cuando esta volvió la cara malfoy volvió al caldero y empezó a cortar los ingredientes. Llevaban 30 min. de trabajo y ninguno de los 2 hablaba aunque eso si , se compenetraban bastante bien , quizás por ello Snape los había puesto juntos, en menos de 45 min. Terminaron la poción, hermione miro alrededor y vio que los demás todavía no habían acabado y faltaban 10 min. para que acabara la clase a si que ,disimuladamente se dedico a observar a Malfoy el cual estaba escribiendo con su pluma  
  
-¿Qué miras,Granger?-dijo malfoy con en un tono burlon pero con curiosidad  
  
-¿De que esta hecha tu pluma? Dónde la conseguiste?-pregunto hermione, malfoy sonrió, al parecer recuperando el orgullo perdido-¡No creo que en tu vida tuvieras una de estas, Granger! ,Es muy cara y es una herencia familiar"-dijo mostrando la pluma a la luz-"es muy valiosa para mí"-murmuro muy bajo mirándola de nuevo.  
  
-"Vaya , vaya, sabia que juntando a mis 2 mejores alumnos conseguiría que saliera una poción decente, muy bien Sr Malfoy , 20 puntos para Slycerin y Sr Granger ......15 p...puntos para Griffindor" -parecía que le contara un esfuerzo sobrehumano dar puntos a Gryffindor pensó hermione recogiendo su caldero y sus cosas.  
  
-"¡que suplicio, casi me muero!" -dijo ron  
  
-"Pues no parecía que lo estuvieras pasando mal con Helen eh?? Pillin "- dijo riéndose Harry, a Ron le ardían las orejas y Hermione se sentía mal - ¿son celos?¿No puede ser?!  
  
-"Chicos, me voy a aritmancia.... adiós"- dijo hermione saliendo por la puerta, necesitaba irse de allí , no podía soportar a Ron hablando de Helen ,¡es que no se da cuenta de que esta confraternizando con el enem....dios , k estoy diciendo?..y de repente sintio que pisaba algo....Zas!  
  
Miro al suelo y vio la pluma de Malfoy y a el a poca distancia con intención de recogerla, de nuevo como un acto reflejo se agacho a coger la pluma al mismo tiempo que Malfoy, sus manos se rozaron y sus caras estaban a menos de 10 centímetros -oh dios! oh dios! k estoy haciendo, suelta la pluma hermione!!-se dijo a sí misma pero no podía, lentamente se fue levantando, a la vez que Malfoy ambos con la mano sosteniendo la pluma.  
  
-"Suelta mi pluma, Granger"-dijo Draco en un tono suave como si hablando un poco mas de fuerte fuera a romper el momento.  
  
-"Si significa tanto para ti, no deberías ir perdiéndola por ahí, Malfoy"- respondió Hermione, soltando la pluma y hablando también en un tono suave Ninguno de los 2 había perdido el contacto visual con el otro y era como si nada pudiera hacerles quitar la vista el uno del otro  
  
-Lo tendré en cuenta, Granger-Dijo malfoy en un tono burlon pero sonriendo... un momento ¿sonriendo?-se paro a pensar hermione- pues si,... y es una sonrisa sincera y como si una fuerza sobre humana la estuviera empujando , ella también sonrió, había soltado la pluma pero sus manos aun rozaban las de el y las movió acariciándolas y al darse cuenta hermione de lo que hacia soltó rápidamente las manos de el pero, gran sorpresa cuando Malfoy volvió a sonreír mas profundamente y empezó a deslizar sus manos por la cintura de hermione. era tan dulce , no parecia malfoy...y tan..  
  
-"HERMIONE!! Donde estas?"-grito una voz que parecía la de Ron, rápidamente Malfoy como por inercia soltó sus manos de su cintura y aturdido se aparto balbuceando ,parecía como si hubiera salido de un trance-  
  
-esto yo, adiós g..granger- dijo malfoy recuperando la compostura y echando a correr literalmente, hermione se había quedado sin palabras y trato de repasar... ¿qué es lo que había ocurrido?  
  
-"Hermione, tienes una pluma?, es que harry ha perdido la suya y necesita otra porqu....¿estas bien?"- -"Ah! Si si , estoy bien aquí tienes una pluma"-dijo hermione sacando una de su mochila y al dársela a ron este la tiro al suelo sin querer y ambos se agacharon a la vez para recogerla .....  
  
-¡o no otra vez no!- pensó hermione- ¿debería hacer lo mismo? ¿Cómo reaccionara ron?- lentamente hermione y ron se levantaron a la vez, al igual que minutos antes había pasado con Malfoy la sensación que tenia hermione era idéntica a la que había sentido con Malfoy, ella ya sabia que sentía algo por Ron, algo mas fuerte que la amistad pero si sentía lo mismo significaba que también sentía algo por..... Malfoy, el solo hecho hizo que hermione saltara bruscamente dejando caer la pluma y que tropezara cayendo en brazos de ron  
  
-he..her...hermione-dijo ron al cual le temblaban las piernas - primero me sonríes en pociones y ahora te tiras a mis brazos, no se si podré aguantar mucho tiempo así-pensó ron mientras hermione se incorporaba -"Estoo ron, y..yo lo siento es que estoy algo mareada, creo que necesito ver a Madame Pompey-"dijo hermione disimulando -" de acuerdo, te acompaño,no me importa perderme adivinación jeje"-respondió este con una gran sonrisa y las mejillas todavía coloradas acto seguido hermione y ron se dirigieron a la enfermería.....CONTINUARA  
  
A/N: Hasta aquí el 1º capitulo , espero que les haya gustado , es mi primer fic, me gustaría que me dierais vuestra opinión ya que tengo muchas ideas pero no lo continuare si no os gusta please .gracias! ^^ 


	2. Tinteros y Visita a la enfermeria

Aquí empiezo un nuevo capitulo, últimamente estoy muy inspirada asi que subiere los próximos capitulos muy pronto ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
  
  
-"¿Pero que me ha pasado?"-murmuro Draco mirando su pluma  
  
-¿Por que siento asi? Es como si una fuerza se apoderara de mi cuando la veo! Mmm...... ha veces creo que me estoy volviendo loco , tengo unos amigos horribles y una "tipeja" que me sigue a todas partes y solo me encuentro bien cuando la veo a...ella...pero ella es una sangr....bueno no viene de familia de magos y ademas ella es ..tiene o al menos tenia un carácter horrible aun que ahora ella es dulce y pero ademas ella me golpeo en 3º!! Pero ahora ella es......QUE ME ESTA PASANDO!!! -  
  
-Es como si mis ojos olvidaran todo el pasado y la vieran de forma distinta ....-  
  
-Bueno que voy a hacer tengo 15 años y por mucho que sea un malfoy y sea frio y calculador con los que le rodean sigo siendo un chico y...ella es una chica ..muy bonita por cierto.....-Draco noto como sus mejillas adquirían un grado de rojo que nunca penso que tendrían, esas palabras retumbaban en su mente, nunca hubiera pensado que llegaria a tener esos pensamientos acerca de he..her..hermione, incluso le costaba pronunciar su nombre , estaba tan acostumbrado a llamarla Granger o sangr...dios! no podia llamarla de nuevo asi , no después de haberla tenido tan..cerca , si cerraba los ojos todavía podia sentir la curvatura de su cintura y la suavidad de sus manos ......un momento! Fue ella la que me acaricio , la que cojio mi mano...¿quizas haya esperanzas?...un momento , esperanzas de que ¡ella ni siquiera me gusta!..es ..es ... son las malditas hormonas ,eso es lo que es!  
  
Pero .no lo sabia como podia reaccionar la proxima vez que la viera, no podia arriesgarse a que su duro corazon de piedra , abierto por primera vez al calor de una chica ,se le rompiera, puede que nunca se hubiera enamorado ¿enamorado yo? JA!! Aun asi conocia a gente que si que lo habia hecho y sufria.....dolor...no sabria si podria soportarlo.  
  
Draco se dirigía con estos pensamientos hacia su clase de Tranformaciones con Macgonagal y ahora que lo pensaba no podria concentrarse ya que Macgonagal le haria pensar en Gryffindor que a su vez le llevaria a pensar en Granger ,  
  
-"sera mejor que me vaya..."-dijo draco en voz alta  
  
-"¿Irse a donde Sr Malfoy?"  
  
-"Ejem profesora Macgonagal , a ningun sitio claro..".,Uff por los pelos- penso Draco , y ahora que hago? Necesito salir de aquí necesito a alguien que .....  
  
-DRAKY!!!!!! Iiiiiii!!-se oyo gritar a Pansy , con esa voz tan aguda era capaz de despertar a una legion de hipogrifos durmiendo-Penso draco Pansy no estaba mal pero era demasiado superficial aun que claro , podia resultar muy util en estos momentos  
  
-"Pansy ven un momento quiero hablar contigo"-  
  
-"Que quieres draky cariño?????"-  
  
-"¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames asi Pansy! Ejem , esto quiero que derrames tu bote de tinta en mi tunica , ¿de acuerdo? , y haz que parezca un accidente , ¿queda claro??"  
  
-"Per.."-balbuceo Pansy -"Hazlo!"- le grito draco  
  
-"vale vale.......CRASH ...AH!"-grito Draco todo cubierto de tinta y con un corte en el brazo ya que Pansy le habia tirado no solo la tinta sino el tintero entero!(A/N esta chica nunca aprendera )  
  
-"¿Sr Malfoy , esta usted bien?"  
  
-"No mucho profesora , me he hecho un corte con el tintero , pero no creo que sea grave"-dijo Draco con la voz mas inocente que pudo  
  
-"Sera mejor que vaya a ver a Madame Pompey por si acaso , yo le doy permiso"-concluyo Macgonagal mientras volvia a la pizarra -Bien menos mal uff-suspiro draco mientras salia del aula -Sera mejor que vaya a la enfermeria a que me curen, maldita pansy!-murmuro Draco mientras andaba pasillo abajo  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
-"¡Estoy bien ron, deja de atosigarme!"-decia hermione a un no muy convencido ron  
  
-"¿De verdad estas mejor ¿, no seria mejor que te tomaras alguna pastilla o algo de eso?, solo con tomar aire fresco aquí en la terraza de la enfermeria no se si sera suficiente...."-seguia insistiendo Ron, hermione no sabia que hacer para librarse de el aunque en el fondo le gustaban sus atenciones y esos ojitos azules preocupados por ella hacia que le subieran los colores, lo que pasaba es que su mente estaba puesta en cierto muchacho rubio y su pluma, estaba otra vez distraida en sus pensamientos......cuando de repente todo oscurecio.......  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
¿Digame , que le pasa señor Malfoy?-Pregunto Madame Pompey  
  
-"Me he hecho un corte en el brazo con el tintero"-le respondio Draco -"Entonces no se preocupe , ahora mismo le curo y....."-  
  
-MADAME POMPEY, MADAME POMPEY!!-grito Ron , venga ahora mismo , Hermione se ha desmayado!!-  
  
Al oir ese nombre , el corazon se Draco se acelero y como si una fuerza lo empujara rapidamente se asomo al balcon para ver de donde procedian las voces y alli vio a Granger en brazos de ese Weasley! ¿Pero que?!! En un ataque de celos repentino Draco se aproximo a donde estaban ambos  
  
-¿¡Malfoy que haces aquí?!-  
  
-"¡Lo que a ti no te importa, Weasley!," -"¿que le ha pasado a Granger?" Ron se puso furioso no era normal que Malfoy se preocupara por ella , lo habia visto hablar en pociones y no le gusto nada, se olia algo , era muy extraño......  
  
-"¡A ti no te importa lo que le pase a ella asi que dejanos en paz y vete con tus amiguitos de Slycerin!!"-le grito Ron  
  
-"mmm...... que pasa? donde estoy?"-Con tanto grito hermione se habia levantado y cuando habrio lo ojos y vio la escena se quedo de piedra : Draco estaba de rodillas cerca de ella con una cara de preocupación increíble y a otro lado Ron estaba sujetándola entre sus brazos y apretándola cada vez mas hacia el como si pensara que se la iban a robar  
  
-r..ron me haces daño.....-gimio Hermione muy bajito a un Ron demasiado ocupado en lanzarle miradas asesinas a Malfoy, Hermione al hablar gasto el ultimo suspiro de aire que le quedaba y volvio a desmayarse  
  
-¡Maldita sea Weasley has hecho que vuelva desmayarse!- dijo Malfoy y olvidando todo a su alrededor la cogido en brazos con intención de llevarla adentro a una camilla pero al parecer Ron tenia las mismas intención y ambos la cogieron a la vez (A/N hermione se sentia pluma jeje)  
  
-"¡Señores por favor , la Sra Granger necesita atenciones ¿podrían dejar sus disputas para después?!"-exclamo Madame Pompey cuando vio la escena, se acerco rapidamente, Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a soltarla asi que la llevaron ,forcejeando ambos y la dejaron en la camilla, acto seguido Madame Pompey cerro la cortina empujando a ambos hacia la puerta  
  
-"Lo siento muchachos pero la Sra Granger necesita descanso"-concluyo Madame Pompey con cara seria-"de acuerdo"-respondieron a la vez Al salir al pasillo la tensión se veia en el ambiente casi podia cortarse con un cuchillo estaba claro que ambos sentian(aunque lo negaran) afecto por hermione y ambos eran demasiado cabezotas (A/N :jeje es que me encantan sus cabezas ^^) para dejar que el otro le ganara terreno  
  
-"Te lo repito Malfoy, alejate de Hermione y dejanos en paz , no estamos como para aguantar tus insultos en estos momentos"-dijo ron con voz amenazante  
  
-"Que le pasaba a Granger!!"-volvio a preguntar Malfoy  
  
-"¿Por qué te interesa tanto?"-le respondio Ron en un tono un tono que dejaba entrever claramente los celos que sentia  
  
A esto Malfoy se mostro confuso -¿por qué me interesa tanto?- se pregunto asi mismo es...poco propio de mi...malditas hormonas......-empezaba a ponerse nervioso, tenia que salir de alli ,-estaba mas claro que el agua! y como el Pobreton se diera cuenta se lo diria a hermione y ...  
  
-"Olvidame Weasley no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías"-dijo atropelladamente dándose la vuelta y dejando a Ron sin palabras (A/N: os habeis dado cuenta de que siempre produce el mismo efecto en la gente...humm)  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
-"¿Y que te dijo Malfoy?"-pregunto Harry  
  
-"Nada, el muy! ....dijo que no tenia tiempo para mis tonterías" - exclamo ron muy alterado mientras le contaba a Harry por que no habia acudido a adivinación Harry se habia dado cuenta de el tono celoso que Ron ponia cada vez que hablaba de Malfoy y dejo entrever una sonrisa -"¿Y por que no le preguntas a Hermione?"-  
  
-"¿Preguntarme el que?"-respondio una voz a sus espaldas  
  
-Hermione!estas bien? YointentequedarmeperoaparecioMalfoy y entonces Madame Pompey nos hecho y..."-  
  
-"¡Para Ron!, habla mas despacio que sino hermione no se enterara de lo preocupado que estabas por ella jeje-dijo Harry mientras la orejas de Ron se ponian rojas  
  
-"...Malfoy? estaba alli?"-y yo que pense que era un sueño-murmuro hermione  
  
-"¡Pues si! , estaba alli!! y me pregunto que te habia pasado! , hermione no me huele bien , creo que te hecho algo en clase de pociones y por eso depues te mareaste , apuesto a que se hacerco para ver si habia funcionado!!, cuando le pille le!...."- -¡NO!- grito de repente hermione-"Estoo quiero decir que no hace falta que te preocupes por mi, ahora estoy bien"-dijo sentándose al lado de ron y en un movimiento rapido le cogido del cuello y le planto un beso en la mejilla  
  
-"Bueno tengo que irme a la biblioteca , nos vemos"- y cogiendo de nuevo su mochila se alejo por el retrato de la Dama Gorda  
  
-je..je..je..jejejejeje XD-se empezo a reir Harry  
  
-Oh! Callate- Respondio un rojísimo Ron mientras le pegada en el brazo a su mejor amigo  
  
-¡Solo somos amigos , por si piensas lo contrario Potter!-le respondio Ron el cual todavía seguia rojo (A/N : que mono ^^) -¡ Ya lo se esa es la mejor parte! Jejeje-respondio todavía riéndose Harry  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
-"De acuerdo...mmm...hay 3 formas de transformar un objeto inanimado en un animal , la primera es..,,huh! no se por que lo releo , si ya me lo se!"- suspiro hermione mientras repasaba unos de sus libros favoritos Tranfiguraciones Avanzadas por Melinda Adams  
  
De pronto levanto la cabeza y vio sobresalir al final de la ultima mesa de la biblioteca una pluma ya conocida , inclino la cabeza y alli estaba Malfoy , bastante concentrado por cierto, al parecer no se habia dado cuenta de que hermione le observaba, después de pensárselo varias veces , Hermione decido acercarse para preguntar si era verdad que habia estado en la enfermeria y si era verdad que.... habia preguntado por ella lo cual hizo que se pusiese nerviosa -¿en verdad se habia preocupado por ella?, quizas debajo de esa apariencia frio habia alguien con corazon, tenia que descubrirlo....-se dijo a si misma, mientras se acercaba disimulando mirando las estanterías, haciendo que buscaba un libro, cuando estaba a menos de 2 metros , Malfoy levanto la cabeza y esta rapidamente cogio el primer libro que vio para disimular el cual resusto ser "Guia avanzada para el estudio de los Dragones"  
  
-¿Te interesan los dragones , Granger?- pregunto Draco con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja , Hermione viendo el doble sentido de la pregunta (A/N: draco=dragon) solo se sonrojo y solto el libro el cual fue recogido por Malfoy en una gran muestra de reflejos  
  
-"No, en realidad lo he cogido para disimular pero lo que queria era acercame a hablar contigo"-"¡Pom!"- debido a la impresión de la respuesta de Hermione, Malfoy habia dejado caer el libro al suelo  
  
-"q..qu...ejem! de que querias hablar conmigo?"- balbuceo Malfoy mientras se agachaba a cogerlo  
  
Estaba claro que cuando estaban juntos ambos sentian que no eran responsables de sus acciones , era como si una fuerza dentro de ellos gritara para salir fuera y eso les llevaba a cometer cosas que no quieran hacer(A/N: si claro jeje ^^) Hermione se agacho lentamente hasta llegar al nivel de Malfoy y se fue acercado lentamente su cara, Malfoy estaba que hechaba humo, nunca habia tenido a una chica tan cerca y definitivamente no sabia que hacer!!, Hermione siguió acercado su cara decididamente hasta que llego a su oido  
  
-¿por qué estabas hoy en la enfermeria, por que has preguntado por mi?- ahora si que la cara de Malfoy estaba ardiendo-¿y ahora que le digo?-penso este  
  
-"Estooo es que...es que...que... ¡Snape creyo que como se nos daba muy bien las pociones a los 2 , podriamos ayudarle a preparar unas medicinas hoy por la noche!"-  
  
-dios! espero que se lo haya creido......-penso draco  
  
-¿a preparar medicionas , hoy? Por la noche? , los dos..solos? hay hay!!- pensaba hermione mientras se iba poniendo mas nerviosa  
  
-"Solo fui a la enfermeria para avisarte ,Granger"- dijo Malfoy recuperando la compostura y volviendo a su mesa.  
  
-"Aunque si estas mal, puedo decirle a Snape que lo retrase claro, por algo soy su alumno mas dotado"-dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa de superioridad  
  
-"No gracias Drac...digo! Malfoy-dijo hermione tapándose la boca-"ya estoy mejor"- dijo tratando de disimular su error  
  
-¿Draco? , acabas de llamarme por mi nombre?- La cara de malfoy expresaba entre sorpresa y alegria aunque no sabia por que -me ha llamado draco...es ... es la primera vez que que mi nombre me suena tan bien en la boca de alguien..mm..su boca.....-penso , luego se dio cuenta de que se habia quedado mirando fijamente los labios de hermione y volvio rapidamente la vista hacia abajo  
  
-"¿Donde tenemos que ir? A que hora?"- le corto hermione la cual se habia dado cuenta de que no la miraba directamente -me esta poniendo nerviosa!! Tengo que irme o esta tensión me matara!-  
  
-A las 7 aquí en la biblioteca-dijo Draco del modo mas convincente que pudo  
  
-De acuerdo , pues.....hasta las 7 Malfoy- dijo hermione recogiendo su mochila y dándose la vuelta consciente de que Malfoy la seguia con la mirada -"Esta sera una noche muy larga"-penso hermione mientras salia de la biblioteca  
  
CONTINUARAAAAAAAAAA A/N: Me alegra tanto que les haya gustado mi fic *blushes* ya tengo una idea de ocmo terminara , sera en el proximo capitulo el cual seguramente bajare pronto, me temo que sera H/D aun asi aun pondre algo de H/R de acuerdo?asi todos contentos!! ^^ 


	3. Mentiras, Confesiones y Pergaminos arrug...

A/N:Aquí esta el ultimo capitulo *sollozos* lo siento pero ya lo tengo pensado para que sea el ultimo no quiero alargarlo mas por que el lunes tengo un examen muy importante y tengo que empezar a estudiar ya! , que estoy en 2º de bachillerato!!Bueno basta de hablar de mi aquí teneis el fic , que lo disfruteis!!!^^  
  
  
  
Hermione se dirigía hacia la sala comun pensando en lo que minutos antes habia pasado en la biblioteca-¡casi le llamo Draco!, ¿que me pasa? Me estare volviendo loca? *si pero loca por el*- dijo una vocecita dentro de su cabeza-oh diossss ....., creo que es cierto , pero se supone que estoy , bueno enamorada de ron.....? es amor? y....yo bueno se supone que si y yo me siento atraida por el no? o es solo amistad?..........  
  
-"¡Ron!"-grito hermione al encontrarse de frente con el susodicho-"¡que susto me has dado!"-lo...lo siento-respondio este avergonzado pero es que te estaba llamando pero te veias tan concentrada que..."-  
  
-"sssssss"-le corto hermione poniendo una mano en su mejilla  
  
-"tranquiloooo , ademas , queria hablar contigo tonto"-dijo hermione sonriendo  
  
-"¿acerca de que...?"-dijo este acercándose a hermione, esta se callo ya que no sabia como empezar y ron al ver su indecisión y lo juntos que estaban se fue acercando mas y mas y cuando sus labios rozaron los de ella......Zas! una pluma del estuche de ron se callo al suelo(A/N:pensad que fue el viento o algo asi please.....) y al ver la pluma hermione sintio como si su corazon se despejara de dudas, todo el (su corazon) entero pertenecia a Malfoy , y entonces ahora con ron....... -reflexionando concluyo que solo se dejado llevar , sabia que con el tenia posibilidades y con Malfoy no, era mas facil quedarse con ron sabiendo que el no la rechazaria y que su corazon permaneceria a salvo cosa que no era probable con Malfoy ya que hermione pensaba que no sentia lo mismo,pero aun asi no podia traicinar a su corazon, a ella le gustaba ron o quiza simplemente era cariño por Malfoy era ..magia..era amor simple y sincero.....  
  
-"¿Ron , que sientes por mi?"-pregunto directamente hermione  
  
-"y..yo...creo que me gustas..."-le respondio ron aunque sin embargo no se puso rojo esta vez  
  
-"¿Estas seguro de que no es solo cariño? de que al crecer en una familia de chicos y no estar acostumbrado al afecto de una chica (que no sea de tu familia) confundieras sentimientos?"-  
  
Aquellas palabras abrieron los ojos a Ron, al ser la primera vez que sentia algo por una chica confundio con amor lo que era simplemente cariño y una enorme amistad , aun que no negaba que hermione le ..atraia..(malditas hormonas) pero preferia no arriesgar su amistad ...quizas en un pasado no muy lejano las cosas cambiaran......  
  
-"Tienes razon Hermione, yo te quiero....pero como amiga...aunque bueno a veces las hormonas me juegen malas pasadas.jeje"-dijo un poco avergonzado pero sonriendo  
  
-"Entonces tu tampoco sientes nada por mi? ,ni siquiera te gusto físicamente , ni un poquitooooo......"-dijo ron bromeando mientras tiraba de la mandga de la tunica de hermione  
  
-"¡Callate tonto!"-dijo hermione mientras se reia hechando los brazos hacia ron en un profundo abrazo  
  
-"¿Te gusta alguien mas verdad?"-dijo Ron mientras hermione se soltaba del abrazo, al oirle, en su mente se formo al imagen de Malfoy y un fuerte rubor cubrio sus mejillas -"n..no...bueno ...si"-balbuceo hermione-¿"es Malfoy verdad"? ese....*$%&!!- dijo ron de nuevo en tono celoso -"Ron!"-le grito hermione-"lo siento solo trato de protegerte , no te fies!! Ese tipo me da mala espina!!-respondio ron  
  
-"Tendre cuidado ademas esta noche tengo que acudir a la biblioteca por que el profesor Snape nos ha mandado que elaboremos juntos unas pociones"-  
  
-"Hermione, el profesor Snape no esta en Hogwarts , esta tarde recibio una lechuza para ir al ministerio , me lo ha dicho harry que se lo oyo decir a Dumbledore"-dijo ron con una mirada acusadora-"¿te lo ha dicho el verdad , pues te ha mentido!, lo ves! , te dije que no era de fiar!"-  
  
-"Me ha mentido....."-susurro hermione- por que?.......*¿para estar a solas contigo? ¿Quizas?* respondio de nuevo esa voz en la cabeza de hermione, la cual se torno roja cual tomate y salio pitando hacia su dormitorio dejando a ron pasmado ¡Eso significa que quizas sienta lo mismo!...guauuuuuu! jajajaja-grito hermione mientras se tumbaba en la cama y abrazaba su almohadón plantadole un beso como si pensara que era cierto muchacho rubio (jeje ^^)  
  
Hermione se quedo tumbada en la cama largo rato pensando que haria, estaba claro que Malfoy le habia mentido , pero por que? Puede que simplemente quisiera aprovechar que se compenetraba bien con hermione y hacer una pocion aun que fuese a espaldas de Snape para presentarla como suya y sumar puntos a su casa........  
  
"-Si , eso seria propio del viejo Malfoy , pero el de ahora es distinto....- " murmuro hermione mientras barajaba la segundo posibilidad, que Malfoy la hubiese citado por que queria estar con ella....con ella...mmmm es como un sueño.....  
  
-"!Maldita sea son las 7:55!"-tanto soñar habia hecho que a hermione se le fuera el santo al cielo rapidamente cojio su capa y sus apuntes sus....plumas y bajo corriendo las escaleras camino a la biblioteca  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
-"¿Dónde esta? Maldita sea"-murmuro Draco cuando miraba por 5 vez el relog  
  
-"Ya son las 7 y no esta aquí, ella siempre es puntual aun que...Maldicion ¡, como se haya enterado de que Snape no esta se dara cuenta de que le he mentido y no vendra ......hum!(-Se dijo a si mismo draco mientras apoyaba la cabeza encima de sus apuntes, se habia enterado oyendo a hablar a unos Ravenclaws que Snape habia partido esa misma tarde hacia el ministerio y desde entonces no se habia movido de la biblioteca por vergüenza a encontrársela y que le preguntara hacerca de ello, aun asi tenia la esperanza de que apareciera..... sus pergaminos estaban arrugados y se habia derramado algo de tinta en la mesa manchando su tunica y parte de su mejilla izquierza, pero le daba igual.... -"Todo da igual si ella no esta aquí"-murmuro Draco en voz alta  
  
-"¿Solo llego 5 minutos tarde , tanto me hechas de menos?"-dijo una voz a sus espaldas  
  
Rapidamente Draco se incorporo y como una centella limpio la tinta que habia manchado su mejilla pero solo acabo extendiéndola mas y junto con el sonrojo producido por la inesperada aparicion de Hermione su cara parecia un mosaico  
  
-mmmm(imaginaz que intenta contener la risa)-murmuro hermione intentando contener la risa ante la subita reaccion de Malfoy  
  
-"¿De que te ries , Granger?"-pregunto friamente Malfoy lo mas orgulloso que pudo (bastante difícil debido a la situacion)  
  
-"De nada , ¿quieres que empezemos a preparar la pocion o no?"-  
  
-"si..si claro- ¿ a lo mejor no sabe lo de Snape?-penso malfoy mientras sacaba los apuntes con los ingredientes  
  
-"¿Qué pocion tenemos que preparar?"-dijo hermione mientras se arrimaba a Draco con intención de leer sus apuntes, al sentirla tan cerca , su pelo , su olor, sus labios.....  
  
-"Ver...Verit..."-Draco suspiro cerrando los ojos y cogiendo aire- "Veri..itaseum"  
  
-"De acuerdo , ¿cuales son los ingredientes?"- dijo hermione acercándose mas , Draco sentia que no ponia aguantarlo mas , es como si lo estuviera poniendo a prueba......  
  
-"¾ de o...ojos de tri...ton y 45 gr de e...esencia de tu...tu....tu......"-  
  
-Dejalo ya lo copiare yo"-Dijo hermione cogiendo la primera pluma vio , resultando ser la famosa herencia de malfoy-  
  
-No! Esa pluma no!-exclamo Malfoy a la vez que el y hermione cogian la pluma a la vez, sus manos quedaron una encima de la otra y ambos sintieron ese hermoso deja-vu sentido aquel dia....... esta vez no iban a dejar escapar el momento........  
  
Hermione desplazo su mirada desde la pluma, siguiendo el brazo de malfoy hasta sus cara, este tenia la respiración agitada y en su mejilla todavía quedaban restos de tinta, hermione suavemente rozo con su otra mano la mejilla de Malfoy quitando el resto de tinta que quedaba, este la miro con ojos tiernos (A/N: aaaw Love is in the Air!) al sentir la mirada de esta , Malfoy bajo los ojos hasta sus labios ...oh ..aquellos labios tan increíbles.. y seguramente dulces.......fue acercándose poco a poco hacia ella y estaba a punto de besarla cuando........  
  
-"Si no vas a colaborar en preparar la pocion me ire..."- dijo hermione con una sonrisa maliciosa ,su plan de tantear a Malfoy estaba funcionando y aunque se moria por besarle queria saber si el realmente lo deseaba o se estaba dejando llevar por el momento......  
  
Dicho esto y como Malfoy no contestaba Hermione se levanto e hizo ademan de irse "¡No espera"!-grito Malfoy reaccionando y agarrando a hermione del brazo, sus caras volvieron a quedarse a escasos centímetros  
  
-"hermione....quedate"- susurro Draco-¿en verdad me ha llamado por mi nombre?- penso sorprendida hermione , no creyo que Malfoy llegara a llamarla nunca por su nombre....aun asi siguió jugando con el , esto de flirtear no esta tan mal ^^  
  
-"Si me lo pides asi tendre que quedarme , pero que conste que lo hago contra mi voluntad"- dijo hermione sonriendo profundamente a lo cual draco respondio con otra sonrisa acercándose a su oido  
  
-"Eres una chica especial ,Hermione Granger", no voy a tener mas remedio que besarte, lo sabias?"-dijo Draco todavía sonriendo y poco a poco fue deslizando sus manos por la cintura de hermione y acercándola mas a el  
  
-"Asi que lo quieras o no ....voy .....a......... besarte-dijo mientras volvia la cara se mirando fijamente a esos ojos castaños que le habian hechizado  
  
-......permiso de maniobras concedido Sr Malfoy.....-dijo riéndose hermione mientras pasaba sus manos alrededor de su cuello y fundia ese abrazo en un increíble beso dulce como la miel y suave como una pluma.  
  
FIN 


End file.
